


To Boldly Go

by footielover



Series: Leap into the Unknown [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footielover/pseuds/footielover
Summary: What in God's name did Leo think Cristiano's reaction would be when he celebrated his winner that way?





	To Boldly Go

Leo is shivering in his thin training jacket, and the fresh breeze blowing into the driveway of Cristiano’s Madrid property isn’t helping. Still, he’d rather wait two more hours on the cold stairs than let himself in with the door code like he has so many times before. Somehow he has the feeling he will need extra permission to spend the night here today. 

After what feels like an eternity, but it probably only another 20 minutes, the bright car headlights of Cristiano’s frankly horrible Lamborghini are blinding him and he shields his eyes as Cristiano pulls up to the house.

Leo takes some hesitant steps towards the car as the driver’s door opens, but the way Cristiano looks at him as he exits the vehicle makes him stop in his tracks.

„I’m not talking to you“, he says and dramatically points his left index finger at him.

„Ok, that’s fine cariño. We don’t need to talk, I understand that you’re -“, Leo starts to answer in what he hopes is a calming fashion, but then something reflects the light still shining from within the car back at him, and he completely forgets what he wanted to say.

Cristiano, who apparently expected a tirade of apologies, looks confused for a second, before he follows Leo’s eyes down to his left hand.

„You’re wearing it. You’re wearing it right now. So.. You have left the stadium with it? Everyone saw it“, Leo more says to himself than to Cristiano.

„Well of course I’m wearing it, you did make it pretty official didn’t you? I wanted something nice and quiet in the offseason, but D10S just couldn’t let that happen“, he grumbles, realizing at Leo’s radiating smile that he doesn’t sound all that angry anymore and no he is very angry, he truly is!

„OF COURSE YOU NEEDED TO ANNOUNCE OUR ENGAGEMENT AFTER SCORING THE 92ND MINUTE WINNER IN THE FUCKING CLASICO. PULLING OUT YOUR RING FROM GOD KNOWS WHERE, PUTTING IT ON YOUR FINGER BEFORE SHOWING IT TO THE BERNABEU? SERIOUSLY?!“

„You’re wearing yours“, his fiancé simply answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! After some great el Clasico inspiration, I'm back. No idea where this will go, but stay with me? xx  
> P.S.: They both have engagement rings, they're sappy bastards at heart.
> 
> Update: This will remain an one-shot, because life is just too busy at the moment. Sorry!


End file.
